


Therapy sessions

by MazeTrials



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depressed Newt (Maze Runner), Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad Newt (Maze Runner), Sadness, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Teenager Newt, Teenager Thomas, really sad, suicidal thoghts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazeTrials/pseuds/MazeTrials
Summary: (read the tags)Ava Paige is Newts therapist and she writes down about Newt every day in her journal. Every day after school Newt comes to Ava to talk and tell her about his depression. She is always listening and tries to help the broken kid who always starts to cry after a while. But sometimes not even a therapist can help the boy...but sometimes another boy can help.And that is just what happened to Newt and Thomas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISNT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! But I did my best and if somethings wrong I will try to change that as fast as I notices it. 
> 
> I wanted to make this fan fiction pretty sad and it has different a of characters POV. Fort starters it is Ava’s but after that it can be Newts or Thomas or maybe just a doctor.

Ava Paige POV

 

I looked down at the journal in my hand. The pages were covered in text about Newt. I like Newt. The seventeen year old boy had become like a son of mine. He had been to me to talk since he moved to America, which would be around three years.  He is a nice and kind boy, who just happened to hate his life. I turned the pages till I got to the first page and started to read it.

_Day 1_

_It was Newts first time here today. He seems like a nice guy, with the blond hair and deep, sad brown eyes he looked like a pretty boy. The only problem is that he hates his life and that he hates himself. When he finally started talking it didn’t took long until tears were streaming down his face and sobs were shaking his body. He told me about how he felt like he was falling down into a black hole and that he always heard this voices inside his head.”You’re worthless, nobody wants  you, that’s why you’re sad left, you’re a terrible son and a terrible brother, just go and jump of a bridge or something”. It was heartbreaking to hear it. And it didn’t help that some people in his school said almost the same thing to him. Either day hit him, said that he was worthless or pretended that he wasn’t there. Well, except for one girl Newt had become friend with, Teresa. She was pretty and cute and she really liked Newt. They were best friends._

_Day 2_

_Newt told me he was doing self harm today. He showed me his scars and it was awful to watch the kids wrist who was covered in scars and bruises. He told me that he started to cut himself when he was thirteen. He had been cutting himself for 1 year, now I know he is always wearing long sleeves even in the middle of the summer._

_He also told me that a boy in his class had pushed him down the stairs. The poor kid didn’t need anything more than he was already going through. I really hope that someday he will-_

 

I stopped reading when I heard a light knock on the door.

” Come in” In said and the door opened. Newt came in. He was still wearing his backpack from school and he looked totally exhausted. “ Hi, Newt”

” Hi, dr Paige, Newt said with his quite voice, still thick with the British accent.

” How was You’re summer in Sweden”? I asked him.

” Good, it was really pretty there,” Newt said and smiled at me when he sat down on the sofa in front of the chair I was sitting on.

” Did you learned some Swedish words? I asked him and smiled back.

” Uh...Well, Hello is Hej and Goodbye is Hejdå, Newt started. “ Ice cream is glass and bike is cykel. Newts dark eyes lit up when he talked about this.

” I guess that you had a great summer, I said to him kindly. He nodded. 

“ But now we need to talk about you, How has you’re thoughts been going around and how has you’re depression been? I said. I don’t want to change subject but I need to know what was going on with him.

” I am still cutting myself at least every week and I have been considering on suicide,” Newt said quite and looked down at the floor. I sighed and looked down at the normal in my hand.

” Have you ever tried to kill yourself but regretted it in the last second?” I asked him and looked up. 

“ Well..when I was in Sweden we lived in a tall hotel with a balcony and one time when I felt really sad I wanted to jump,” Newt said and when I met his eyes the were full of tears. 

“ But I guess that you didn’t do anything?” I asked him and smiled a bit. 

“ No, I have been having my thoughts on other things,” Newt said.

” Like what?” I asked him. 

“ School starts again tomorrow and I...I don’t want to go,” Newts voice broke. “ I don’t want to be beaten up or peoples telling me that I am worthless because I already know that I am! 

“ Newt, listen, you are not worthless, You  are NOT worthless, don’t listen to them, I said and looked at him in his eyes. 

“ Then why did my dad left me and mom, and why is my ONLY friend Teresa, Newt said and tears started to stream down his face.

” You’re dad left because he was a giant jerk and Teresa is you’re only friend because the other kids is just jealous of you, I told him. It was heartbreaking to hear this poor kid talk bad about himself, and I have been doing it for three years.

” Why would they be jealous of ME?” Newt almost yelled. “ I am a failure, I am always alone, And nobody founds me even a slightest bit attractive!” Now he was definitely yelling. “ I’m tired of always being tired.”

” Newt, You’re like a son to me and I hate seeing you like this, but I think that this year will be much more better for you,” I said and stood up. Newt looked up at me and his jaw was trembling. Tears covered his face. I walked to the couch he was sitting on and took the seat beside him. “ I know that I am supposed to be you’re therapist but sometimes it feels more like I am you’re second mom” That was it for Newt. He started crying more violently and sobs were wracking his body. I wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him. He cried into my shoulder. I whispered calming stuffs to him and patted his back.

When Newt has stopped crying we were talking till 4 pm and after that I have a second customer I am suppose to help, it is an old lady named Karla. Newt took his backpack and left. I said goodbye and then it was just to wait until Karla arrived. But I already looked forward to meet him again tomorrow...

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Thomas POV

 

I slowly walked into “Glade high school”. I have just moved here from Arizona and I have no idea how this school is. I only know one person here and that is my cousin, Teresa. She couldn’t walk to school with me because she was driving a friend to school. Who could you pick a friend over a cousin? Sure she told me that it was a boy and maybe she liked him  _“More than just a friend”_ But Teresa should have told me if she was in love with someone. Me and Teresa are really close and we talk about everything with each other. 

When I walked trough the long corridor full of blue lockers and people I tried to look at some students who looked like they were in my age (17). First I saw a boy with dark skin and shaved hair. He had many muscles and looked like “One of the cool kids”. He talked to some Asian guy with awesome hair. Two girls stood and talked beside a locker. One of the girls had dark hair and the other one had long blond hair. Both of them looked like they were a couple of years younger than himself. Than Thomas saw Teresa standing beside a locker. She was looking at her phone and didn’t see me. I smiled and picked up my own phone. I texted her “Look up”. It seemed like she got the text because only a few seconds later she looked up. It didn’t took long until she saw me.

”Thomas!” She yelled and smiled. I ran up to her and we hugged each other.

” Hi,” I sad to her. 

“ Hi, I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a ride,” She said. “ I would have give both you and this guy a ride but he doesn’t really like other people that much”

” Really? Why?” I asked her confused.

” That’s kinda privat,” Teresa said to me anybody raised her eyebrow.

” Sorry,” I said.” but who is this guy, do you like him”

” His name is Newt and he-...

“ Who would name their kid Newt! I said.

” It’s a nickname, he’s real name is Isaac, Teresa said, clearly annoyed. “ It’s Isaac Newton” I couldn’t help it but I started to laugh.” WOW, I really know now why he calls Newt.

” Whatever,” Teresa said.” Newt is in my class and he is a really grate guy. The only problem is that I am his ONLY friend.”

” Really?” I say, regretting that I laughed about his name. 

“ Yeah, He is too shy and quite to get any friends, and it doesn’t help that they are bullying him, Teresa says sadly.

” For how long?” I ask.

” Since he started here, 3 years, Teresa says.

” Oh...Where is he now? I ask.

” He went to the bathroom, Teresa says. “ I don’t like when he does that.”

” Why?” I ask.

” That’s private,” Teresa says.

” Come on,” I say but Teresa only shakes her head. “ do you like this guy”?

” He is one of my best friends but I ain’t in love with him and he isn’t in love with me,” Teresa says.

” How do you know that,?” I ask her confused.

” Because he is gay, Teresa says and smiles at me. I am just supposed to say something when the bell rings and the students in the hall started to go away to their classes.” We better get going, class starts now,” Teresa says and starts to walk away from Thomas. Thomas looks at his schedule and sees that he has biology now. Slowly he starts to walk to class with only on thought in his head, Who is this guy Newt?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that I at least did a okay job and I am a big fan of Depressed!Newt that’s why all of my fanfics has depressed!Newt


	3. Chapter 3

Newts POV

 

I looked down at my wrist. Three new cuts were dripping down blood on the floor. I hated cutting myself but sometimes I just need to do it. And today when i walked into school, saw my classmates who just ignored me or bullied me....It got to much. I said goodbye to Teresa and now I am sitting in the bathroom and cutting myself. I quickly hides my knife in a secret pocket in my bag and cleanes up the cuts. Then I cover the cuts with my long-sleeved shirt. After that it is just to walk out from the bathroom pretending that nothing happened, as usual.

My first class now is biology. I starts to run away to my locker and grab my stuffs before Gally or Ben finds me. I quickly pulls out my textbook and biology book before I ran away to biology class. I got into the classroom exactly befor the bell rings. I walks away to the desk in the left corner. I always sits there. I am the only one in the classroom but slowly more students walks in and of course they are either ignoring me or giving me death glare. All except for one boy I haven't seen before, he must be new. He had short brown hair and looked kinda lost. He talked a bit with the teacher before he took the only seat that wasnt occupied, it was teh desk beside of me. He looked at me for a short moment before he walked to the desk and sat down. I tried to hide myself in the corner and made myself as small as possibly.

 

**Thomas POV**

I looked ath the guy that was sitting beside me. He had blond hair and pale skin. His eyes were deep brown and he was slender and skinny. He looked kind of uncomfortable and almost a bit scared. I didn’t know what I should do so I decided to just be nice.

” Hi,,” I said to the boy. When I spoke he almost jumped out of his chair. “ Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,”

” Its fine”, the boy says before he continues to stare down at his hands. 

“ I’m Thomas, I say, trying to be friendly. The blond boy looked at me.

” I’m Newt,” The boy said. Newt...wasn’t that the guy Teresa was friend with? Now Thomas understood why the boy was so nervous, Teresa had said that he was bullied. I decided to stop the conversation so I didn’t see like I was trying to know everything about this Newt guys private life. 

After class I saw Teresa standing outside the classroom. I was just going to say hi to her when someone else started to talk to her. It was Newt. She smiled at him and said something I couldn’t hear. He smiled back at her and said something himself. Suddenly Teresa saw me and smiled brightly.” Hi Tom!” She said. Newt immediately looked lost and small.

” Hey, Teresa,” I said to her and smiled. 

“ Oh, Tom this is Newt, Newt Thomas, Thomas Newt, Teresa said and looked at both Newt and me.

“ Hi, I said to Newt. He only nod back at me.

” He’s kinda shy,” Teresa whispered to me . “ Newt, Thomas is my cousin.” Newt nodded again but he looked down at the floor and looked very uncomfortable. 

“ Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends then?” Teresa asked me. 

“ Yeah sure,” I answered. Teresa looked T Newt and her voice become more quiet and calm.” You want to eat with us too, Newt?” She asked Newt, I could barely hear her. Newt shocked his head.

“ Come on, you have to make some more friends”, Teresa said. 

“ I’m fine,” Newt whispered. I wonder why he is so quiet ?

” Come on Newt, one lunch,” Teresa whispered. 

“ Okay,” Newt finally whispered. Teresa smiled and looked at me. “One more class before lunch Tom, I’ll see you than,?” I nodded and walked away to my second class. I looked back one more time and saw Teresa hugging Newts shoulders. He was still looking at the floor and Teresa said things to him I couldn’t hear. I turned around and started to walk away from Teresa and the mysterious boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I hope I have a good writing skill and all that you know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the fourth chapter and I hope that it isn’t that bad... I’m pretty young and English isn’t my first language so Im sorry if something is wrong!

Teresa’s POV

 

At lunch Inwas sitting with all of my friends. Minho, Alby, Sonya, Harriet, my cousin Thomas and Newt. Sonya, Harriet and Alby was talking about a party they would have this Friday and Minho was trying to convince Thomas to join the runners (That’s our schools running team) Me myself was trying to start a conversation with Newt who hadn’t been eating at all. He just stared down at the untouched food on his plate.

” So, Newt,” I started a bit awkward. He looked up at me and his brown, sad eyes met my own. “ Do you want me to drive you to you’re therapist this afternoon?” I asked him. I saw that Thomas looked at us after that but I ignored him.

“ No, I can walk today,” Newt said. 

“ Great,” I said, trying to come up with something to say. When I looked at Newt I saw how really thin he was, and I got that when he hadn’t eat anything. 

“ So How was You’re summer?” I asked him while looking at his tired eyes. 

“ I was really good, me and mom went to Sweden,” he said and smiled a bit.

” Sweden, I have never been there,” I said while I was smiling back at him.” How is it there?

” It is really cool, they had an amazing place calles Liseberg with a lot of rollecoasters and other stuffs,” Newt answers and his smile grew bigger.

” Thats awesome, what did you do more?” I Said while trying to keep the conversation going.

” I was walking a lot on the streets, it isn’t much people in the city’s in Sweden,” He said. I nodded and continued to ask questions. After a while we needed to go to class again. 

“ What do you have now? I asked Newt and looked at my schedule. 

“ Uh...English,” Newt said after looking at his. 

” And you Thomas?” I asked Thomas.

” Math,” Thpmas Said.

” Cool, me too,” I said to Thomas and smiled, then I looked at Newt. “ Do you want me to follow you to class? I asked him. He nodded and frowned.

” I can go to class by myself.” He said. 

“ Okay, see you soon,” I said to the other while Thomas and I went to math class. 

“ Why did ask Newt to follow him to class? Thomas asked me.

” He is being bullied and I just...,” I stopped talking to not say why Newt was like he was. “ Sometimed I feel like I have a responsibility to make Newt feel comfortable and safe,”

” Why, that isn’t you’re job, He is seventeen, Teresa” Thomas said and frowned at me.

” All I’m saying is that...I really like Newt, he is my best friend and I want him to feel safe,” I said. “ Now stop asking questions!”

” Okay, I’m sorry” Thomas said but smiled. I smiled at him too.

 

Newts POV

 I was walking the fastest I could to class. I didn’t want Gally or Ben to see me. Usually Teresa follows me to class but today her cousin started school (I think his name was Thomas) and it seems like he want to know everything about me. But I don’t want to tell him that I’m depressed and wants to die, and I think that Teresa never would do that either. 

“ Hey Newton!” I knew that voice. It was Gally... I slowly starts to turn around. I see that both Gally and Ben are walking towards me. I gulps and turned around before I starts to walk to class again.

” Hey,” Gally yelled.” Stop walking when I’m talking to you.” Suddenly I felt someone grab my shirt. I stopped but tried to run away. When I turned around I saw that Gally was holding my sleeve and he had an evil grin on his ugly stupid face.

” This is gonna be fun,” He whispered before he shove my back into a locker. The back of my head slammed into something and I moaned. I opened my eyes and saw Ben walking towards me. He looked angry.

” Why didn’t you stopped walking when we talked to you,” He said before he punched me in my nose. I yelped and took up my hand to my nose to feel the blood dripping out of it. Then Gally slapped me in my stomach, I moaned again. Just when Ben hade kicked me in my stomach the bell rang.

” Come on Ben!” Gally yelled and dropped me before he ran away with Ben. I slowly started to slide down the floor with blood pooling out of my nose and my stomach was throbbing from the pain. All the other students in class just ignored me, but I was used to it at this point. 

Even if the pain was unbearable and that I felt so vulnerable and sad, I didn’t cry. I couldn’t cry. But neither I couldn’t stand up and walk to class. I couldn’t do anything, I was just lying there, on the  floor with blood streaming down my face. After a couple of minutes I saw a teacher walking in the corridor. She was looking at some papers and didn’t saw me. When she was only a few meters away she looked up, her eyes met mine. It didn’t take long before she realized what was wrong.

” Oh god, what happened to you? She said worried and crouched down in front of me. I didn’t answer her, I could only say that to Mrs Paige or Teresa. When I didn’t say anything the teacher stood up and helped me up on my feets.

” Let’s take you to the school nurse,” She said and helped me to walk. “ You’re Isaac Newton right?”

” Yes,” I answered quietly. I know that she know about me. The teacher always talked about the bullied boy who was really depressed. When we got to the nurse room she knocked on the door. When it opened a familiar face showed up. The school nurse – A kind woman named Brenda – stood in the doorway. When she looked at me she immediately looked worried.

” What happened to you Newt?” She asked, her voice were both worried and sympathetic. I didn’t answer her either.

” Well well, get in here,” She said and helped me into the nurse room and on the bed. “ Thank you Holly”, she said to the teacher who nodded before she left.

” Who was it this time?” Brenda asked me. “ Gally or Ben or Aris?” 

“ Gally and Ben,” I whispered. Brenda bit her lip and took a deep breath. 

“ I’ll say that to the principal,” She said and smiled a bit at me. “ Now let’s see that nose”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was this chapter? I’m trying my best to get people to see why Newt is this quite and shy. He has a bad case of depression and just gets nervous around other people. Thats why he is like that!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!

Teresa’s POV

 

I was drawing on my bench while the teacher talked about stuff I already knew. I am pretty smart and think I’m gonna end this term with good grades. When I looks at Thomas I can see that he is bored too. He is a pretty smart kid too. 

“ Thai is pretty easy, right?” I said to him. He looked at me and smiled. “ This is really easy,” He said. 

“ What do you think about this school?” I asked him.

” It is good except that everything is super easy,” He said and we both laughed at the last bit. 

“ Mrs Agnes, Mr Edison, quiet please,” The teacher - Janson - said to us. 

“ Sorry, I said. Janson have us an suspicios look before he started to talk about math again. 

“ Have you made yourself some new friends,”? I asked Thomas.

” Well, Minho seems like he likes me and Alby seems like a great guy,” Thomas said.

” Great, Do you find any girls attractive,”? I asked Thomas with a playful smile.

” Not much, Sonya is really funny and Harriet is hitting on me,” Thomas said and smiled. 

“ Any guys then?” I asked him. I knew that Thomas liked both boys and girls. 

“ Actually, it is one guy I want to be friend with,” Thomas said.

” Really? Who?” I asked him. 

“ Erm....It is....You know....Newt...It is Newt,” Thomas said.

” Do you find Newt attractive?” I asked him.

” No but I want to be friend with him,” Thomas said. 

“ Well, that can be hard,” I said. Thomas looked confused at me. “ You have seen Newt, he is really quiet and it can take time before he can even smile at you,”

” Why,”? Thomas asks.

” He doesn’t trust people he don’t know and like I said, he is being bullied,” I answered. Suddenly our school nurse Brenda entered the classroom. She whispered something to Mr Janson.

” Can Teresa Agnes follow Mrs Walker,” He said. I stood up, really confused and walked out of the classroom with Brenda.

” What is wrong?” I asked her and frowned.

” Newt got beaten up again and I need you to talk to him,” Brenda said. “ He won’t talk to me,”.

“ Who did it this time,” I asked, really angry.

” Gally and Ben,” Brenda said.

” Those fucking bastards,” I said. Newt didn’t deserve any of this bullying and I hate to see him bloody and miserable.” Where is he now?”

” He is in the nurse room,” Brenda said. “ Follow me,” I started to walk with Brenda to the nurse room and when I got there and saw Newt sitting on the bed with a nose wrapped in bandage and and icebag on his head I wanted to kill Gally and Ben. I even surprised myself when the first thing I did was to hug Newt.

” I let you go to one class and you just go and get beaten up,” I say. “ This is my fault,”

” What, Teresa no, this is my fault, I said that I would be fine,” Newt said. His eyes were full of tears and his lips were trembling. “ You didn’t do anything, okay.” I know that he didn’t blame me, he only blamed himself. He alwaya blames himself.

” But are you okay?” I asked him and sat on the bed beside him.

” My nose is bleeding and I have some bruises on my stomach but beside that I’m fine,” Net said gave me a fake smile. 

“ Newt, It’s the first day of school and you already is being bullied, are you okay?” I asked, more clear this time. Newt looked at me for a few seconds before he broke down. Tears started to stream down his face and soon he was sobbing loudly. I hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

” It’s okay, You’re okay,” I said and I almost wanted to cry to when I heard how broken Newt sounded. 

“ I want to die Teresa,” Newt whispered in my shoulder.  It didn’t come as a surprise. Newt have been telling me that for a couple of times and I still hated hearing him talking down about himself.

” I know,” I whispered. “ But I can’t let you do that,”  Newt took a shuddering breath and looked me in my eyes. “ I know,” he said. I hugged him again. When Brenda said that we needed to go I walked with Newt to his class, and then I walked to my own class. All I could thing about was that Newts eyes had looked so broken and desperate. I hated seeing him like that and if I could do something to help him, I would. I could go through fire to safe him. I love him, but only as friends...


	6. Chapter 6

Ava Paige POV

 

I was in my office waiting for Newt to come. I wondered how the first day of school have been for him and I promise that if I could see any bruises on him I will kill the person who did it.

After a couple of minutes I heard a knocking on the door. But this didn’t sound like Newts light knocking, more like a firm and hard knocking.

” Come in,” I said and frowned. The door opened and Teresa got in with Newt by her side. She was holding an arm over his shoulders. Newt was looking down at the floor.

“ What’s wrong?” I asked worried and stood up. 

“ It’s been a long day for Newt,” Teresa answered. Newt looked up and I saw a purple nose and a blue eye. 

“ Oh god what happened,?” I asked and walked to Newt.

” Gally and Ben,” Newt whispered and he looked miserable. 

“ Have you talked to the principal?” I asked and patted Newt on his back.

” Yeah...or the school nurse did it,” Teresa answered.

” What will happen to them,” I asked her.

” Detention,” Teresa answered with a biter smile on her face. I bit my lip and took a deep breath.  _How could someone do this to Newt on his first day at school?_  

“ Well well, Thank you Teresa for coming,” I said to Teresa and smiled at her. 

“ It’s fine,” She said and smiled too.” I have to go now Newt but I will pick you up tomorrow.” She started to leave but suddenly Newt said something.

” You can pick up Thomas too,” his voice were quiet, I almost didn’t hear it. But Teresa seemed as she heard it cause she had a big smile on her face. 

“ I will do that,” She said and left the room. 

“ So Newt, take a seat in the couch so we can start talking,” I said to Newt. Newt sat down on the black couch and put his school bag in his lap. 

“ So, I need you to show you you’re wrists to me,” I said a bit quiet. Newts face went pale and he slowly pulled up his sleeves to show me. I always felt so sad with the boy when all I could see on his arms were red marks. Suddenly I saw a few fresh scars. They were red and dried blood were around them. 

“ When did you do it?” I asked him and my voice didn’t show any disappointments or anger, only sadness.

” This morning, it was just too much and my anxiety kicked in so I...,” Newts voice started to panick and tears started to fill his eyes. “I’m sorry”. 

“ Newt you have nothing to be sorry for,” I said and stood up. I went to Newt and took a seat beside him. “ You are perfect, okay!”

” I’m not perfect, if I was perfect I would have more friends, I wouldn’t be bullied, I would have a dad and I would be happy,” Newt said and at the end his voice broke.

” Newt, you’re a fighter, you have been depressed in four years and you are still alive, you are still fighting, according to me that’s perfect,” Newt looked at me, his jaw was trembling and his eyes were full of tears. “ I wanted to die today,” he said. His voice were shaking and quiet. “ I wanted to run away from the nurse office and up on the roof. I wanted to jump,” A single tear slides down his face. I was just sitting there. Newt had told me this kind of stuffs before but he didn’t resound that broken then.

” Why didn’t you do it,” I asked him and noticed that my own voice were trembling. 

“ Because Teresa came, her eyes were so full of worry and...maybe love, that she reminded me why I was still alive at this point, why I had never tried to kill myself, Newt said and more tears were streaming down his face at this point. I put an arm around his shoulder and he put his head on my shoulder and cried. Sob after sob were wracking his body and they sounded so broken even I wanted to cry. 

Newt slowly ran out of tears and then we were just sitting there, in the black couch in my office. Suddenly he said something I couldn’t hear.

” What?” I asked him and looked.

” I said, I think I’m in love....”


	7. Chapter 7

Newts pov

 

“ I think I’m love,” I said again and looked up at Ava. 

“ You...what...who is it?” She asked, clearly confused but also kinda happy.

” His name is Thomas and he is new to my school, he’s Teresa's cousin,” I said.

” How is he?” Ava Asked. 

“ He is nice, he don’t know about my depression and I think that I really like him,” I said and bit my lip.

“ Wow Newt! Thats great!! Ava said and smiled. 

“ Yeah but...I don’t think that he is in love with me...”I said and looked down on the floor.” I’m not sure if he even like boys.” 

“ And you can’t ask him about that?” Ava asks.

” That isn’t a thing you just ask about!” I say and role my eyes.

” Okay...” Ava says.” Did you say that Thomas was Teresa’s cousin?” I nod slowly. “ But maybe you can just ask Teresa about that.”

” Do you think she will answer me?” I asks with hope in my eyes.

” Definitely,” Ava says and smiles the biggest smile she has on me.

 

Teresas POV 

 

I was playing a game on my phone while waiting for the clock to turn 7:30 so I could pick up Newt before driving to school. Suddenly my phone vibrated and I got a text message. I checked who it was from and saw that Newt had send it. I read what it stood and I couldn’t believe my eyes. It stood “ _You can pick up Thomas too if he need a ride to school”._ Newt had never reall liked other people and he had social anxiety so this was a big step for him. I smile down on my phone and quickly texts back.  _” Okay, any special reasons for that?”_ It doesn’t take long before he answers.  _”No! It’s nothing.”_ I send Newts a smiley before she sends a message to Thomas that I can pick him up too today. He answers with a smiley and I start to smile. Thomas was always bad at texting people and he never used a whole sentence, only if he needed it of course. 

 

I put my bag over my shoulders and walks out from the house. It is a pretty big house with a lot of rooms even if I’m the only child. I opens my car, it’s new and red. I never remember what it is for a car brand. **(AN I have no idea if that is the word I’m looking for but it was the only one I found** ) I quickly starts the car and press down the pedal. Soon I were driving my way down to Thomas house, he only lived a couple of streets from my house. When I parked outside his stone house he already stood, waiting for me. When he opened the car door to the backseat he smiled at me.

” So, why did you decide to come and pick me up today?” He asks and put on his seat belt.

” Because newt told me he was fine with that,” I answer him and looks at him through the mirror. 

“ Really?” He asks, he looks really confused. 

“ Yeah, really,” I say and starts to drive again. Newt lived in a medium sized house with only his mom. I had been in the house for a couple of times and it was really nice. I slowly stood the car outside of Newts house and walks out. Newt always waited inside of his house because he didn’t want anyone to see him standing there. Gally lived only a few house away from him and Newt had been  beaten up more than once when he stood and waiting for me and Gally walked past him. It was horrible. I knock a few times on the door before it opens. Newts head peaks out and he smiles when he see him.

” Ready for school?” I asks him and smiles back.

” Yeah,” He whispers and nods. He walks out and locks the door behind him before he follows me back to the car. 

“ Thomas is already inside so you can take the seat on the right side,” I say to Newt and he nods again. I opens my car door and jumps into the driver seats and Newt jumps into the seat next to Thomas. I put on myself my seatbelt and starts to drive. Newt is looking out the window and Thomas is looking at Newt.

 

“ So Newt...” Thomas starts to speak. “ Ready for another day of school?”

“ Yeah,” Newt says and looks back at Thomas.

“ I didn’t see you of the rest of the day yesterday... what happened?” Thomas asks him. Newts face goes pale and his hands shakes.” I felt sick so I went home,” he says. 

“ Okay,” Thomas says. The rest of the drive was I silence, but it wasn’t an awkward silence, just a calm silence. It took around ten minutes to drive to school and soon I parked on the parking lot. Newt was shaking at this point and he looked frightened.

“ Newt, you okay?” Thomas asks. Newt nods and walks out of the car. I follows him out and soon all three of us were out.

” Come on, let’s find our friends,” I say. Together we walks away n to the big school building but I notice the whole time how tense Newt is. Suddenly Newt just stopped. I stopped with him and when I saw Gally standing only a few feet from us, and he had an evil grin on Newt I realized what was going to happen.

” Thomas go and find Minho,” I say to him.

” Why don’t you follow?” Thomas asks him, clearly confused. 

“ That doesn’t matter, just go and find him, okay?” I say and Thomas walks away. “ Newt, come on,” I say to Newt and grab his wrist. But Newt is frozen on his place. And Gally is slowly coming closer to us. 

“ Hey, hows my favorite fag?” He says and now he’s standing right in fron of Newt and me. 

“ Leave him alone Gally!” I say. 

“ Oh...Did you get a little guardian, Isaac,” Gally said and his voice were really cruel. 

“ Don’t call me that!” Newt yelled at Gally.

“ What, did you just yelled at me?” Gally said. 

“ Come on Newt,” I said and started to drag Newt with me before I felt a punch in my face. I yelped and put my hand to my nose who I could feel bleeding now.

” Nobody is taking him from us when we aren’t done with him!” Gally says angry. 

“ Teresa, go away...” Newt says and his voice is trembling. I look up at him and when I see the scared look in his eyes I now that I can’t just leave him. 

“ So you’re friend, has a name Newt,” Gally says. “ You know that she only is you’re friend cause she feel bad for you!”

” Newt, you know that that isn’t true,” I say and tries to stop the bleeding with my hands. People around us are looking at us and suddenly Gally push Newt against a locker. 

“ You now that she hate you,” Gally whispers to Newt and Newt can’t do something to stop him, he is too weak. Gally slaps Newt across his face and whimpers. Gally is about to slap him one more time when someone yells. “ STOP IT! It was a voice I recognize, it was Thomas voice. When I look at him I can see that he has a teacher with him. The teacher is fast walking to Gally and pulls him away from Newt who falls down on the floor. 

“ What the hell are you doing mr Galileo!” The teacher said.” I think the principal will have a good speak to you.” When the teacher looks at me and Newt one more time she sighs. “ You two, go to the nurse,” she says. I slowly helps Newt up and together we walks away to the nurse office. Thomas is still standing on his place and he slowly starts to realize what is wrong with Newt...

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Newts POV**

 

It was lunch time but I didn’t want to eat. After Teresa and I went to the nurse we could go back to class because neither of our injured were bad. Teresa only had nose bleak and I had a small cut on my head. 

Right now I am sitting in the corridor, alone. I needed to think and during lunch, the corridors were empty. I have something I am thinking about a lot and that is that I think that Thomas knows what’s wrong with me. I mean, when I walked to the nurse I could almost see how he could solve the puzzle about me. 

 

I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and saw Gally walking towards me.

” Hey Fag!” Gally yelled and he didn’t look happy. I stood up and my breathing got quicker.

 

” I will get detention in a week?” Gally yelled. Now he almost stood in front of me and I whimpered from the fear. “ Do you have something to say?” Gally yelled and his gaze could kill. I did what I though anybody would do. I started to run. I ran down the corridor and up all of the stairs. I could hear Gally running behind me but I didn’t bother to turn around. I took all of the stairs to the top floor. This floor was always empty and I knew that I couldn’t hide here. I slowed down and turned around. Gally were running towards me and he looked so mad that I wished that I died, right there and right then. When Gally stood in front of me he didn’t hesitate before punching me in the face. I yelped and fell down on the floor. Gally laughed and punched my stomach. I yelped again but I started to go mad. He couldn’t just punch me and hope that I probably died! 

When he was about to kick me again I took a hold on his leg and pulled. Gally lost his balance and fell down on the floor. I climbed on top of him and punched his nose. Gally got Moreno mad and shooked me off him. Now I lied under him and he took his hands on my throat. He strangled me. I choked on air but I realized that he wasn’t holding my arms. I hit him in his face again and he let me go. I gasped for air and coughed. Gally nose were bleeding and he had a blue eyes. WhenI saw the rage in his eyes U started to crawl away. On the end of the corridor it was a big window. I maybe could break it and call for help? Gally were running after me and it didn’t took long before he stood beside me. 

 

Gally took a hold of my shirt and pulled me up. Then he grew me away to the window. I stopped in front of it and my whole body hurted. 

“ I can’t belive that you thought that you had a chance against me!” Gally yelled. I slowly stood up and soon I stood right in front of Gally. 

 

“ FUCK OFF!” I yelled to him. Gally looked first surprised but then he become so mad again.

 

” You will regret this Isaac,” He said and then he pushed me. I could feel glass shatter around me. I felt cuts in my body. And then, I was falling. I could see Gally stand inside the building but U was falling. I turned around in the air and then...Everying became black!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thomas POV**

 

I was making my way down the corridor. It was afternoon and I was supposed to meet Teresa at her car. 

When I opened my locker I realized that something was wrong. The school had just ended but the hallway were almost empty. And the few people that were hear was whispering and they looked really seriously. I took out my blue  backpack and closed the locker. Then I saw Minho coming toward me.

” Hey Minho!” I yelled. Minho stopped in front of me.

 

” Do you know what happened?” Minho asked. I shook my head. Minho seemed just as confused as me.

 

 **“** I don’t know, man,” I said and looked around. 

 

“ Lest just get out,” Minho said. I nodded and we started to go to the big main doors. When I opened them the stillness that was inside school stopped. I could hear people taking, screaming, crying. I could hear sirens and I saw a police car and an ambulance. I realized that this was where everyone had been.

 

” What’s happening here?” Minho asked me.

 

” I don’t know,” I said and started to walk toward all of the people. 

Suddenly I saw a familiar face. It was Teresa. She were talking to a police officer and her face were covered in tears. 

 

“ Teresa!” I said. She turned around and looked at me. Suddenly her eyes widened with fear and she ran towards me. 

 

“ What’s going on here?” I asked. 

 

“ you can’t go there, I don’t want you to see that!” Teresa said to me and I could see that she tried to hold back her sobs.

 

” Why can’t I?” Thomas asked and started to walk toward the crowd. Teresa yelped after me but I didn’t bother to stop. I pushed through all of the people and when I saw the sight in front of me, I wanted to throw up. 

 

Newt were lying on the ground. He was covered in scratches and bruises and his whole body was covered in blood. His left leg was bent in a weird angle and blood was pouring out of the wound. The dirty blond hair wasn’t blond anymore. A paramedic tried to put Newt up on a stretcher. 

 

I felt a presence behind me and when I looked I saw Teresa standing there.

” I didn’t want you to s-see,” she sobbed.  After she said that, she started t cry harder. I did the only thing I could, I hugged her. She sobbed into my shoulder and suddenly I felt that me own cheeks were wet. 

 

“ What happened?” I asked her.

 

” I don’t know...but the polices think that it was a...a...a s-suicide..” Teresa said. I froze. Did Newt tried to kill himself? He couldn’t...! 

 

I  looked up and saw Newt getting carried into the ambulance. One of the paramedics checked his pulse and shook his head. I guessed that that meant that Newt wasn’t breathing. 

“ Are you Ms Agnes,” A voice suddenly said and both Teresa and I looked up. Teresa nodded and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. The man that were talking was an old police.

 

” Newt will probably have someone he knows in the ambulance with him. Can you follow?” The man asked.

 

” Yeah, can he also come?” Teresa said and nodded at Me. The man nodded. Teresa and I started to walk to the ambulances and we jumped in. I saw on a small heart monitor that should show Newts heartbeat that it didn’t show anything more than a straight line. 

I didn’t want to belive it at first but...

 

Newt were dead.

 

 


	10. 10

**Teresa’s POV**

 

Newt still hasn’t woken up. Me and Thomas has been at the hospital for almost four hours and nobody wants to tell us how he is!

Newts mom came a couple of hours after we arrived and we haven’t seen her since. I had been crying a lot and Thomas had been hugging me the whole time. Newts heart hadn’t start beating in the ambulance and before we arrived to the hospital the doctor said that it may never start to beat again.

 

Thomas and I had been chatting for a while, trying to forget about everything that had been going on. Suddenly I saw a doctor walking toward us. Newts mom were walking beside him and she looked devastated. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were shallow. Tears covered her cheeks and her lips were trembling. Both of them stopped in front of me and Thomas and the doctor started speaking.

 

” You are Thomas and Teresa, right?” He asked. We nodded and I tilted my head a bit. “ I guess that you want to know how Newt is.” The doctor continued. I could read on his nameplate that it stood Dr: Janson. 

 

“ How is he?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ He isn't stable but we have made everything we could to help him and he has woken up,” Janson answered. “ If you want, you can see him.” 

 

“ I know that if he never...wakes up again. He wants his friends to be with him and since you are the only one he actually...cared about, well...except me. I want you to be with him,” Newts mom said. I nodded and I could feel how my eyes started to tear up. 

 

“Follow me,” The doctor said. Me and Thomas stood up and we started to walk through the corridor. The doctor stopped at a big white door that it stood ‘room 250’ on. He opened it and me, Thomas and Newts mom entered.

 

On the bed, Newt were lying. He looked awful. His head had a thick, white bandage and his face were covered in cuts. Both of his hands were covered in bandage and his throat had a bandage too. But the worst part was his left leg. The bandage that covered that was thick but you could see a few blood stains on it. Newts skinn were ghostly pale and he had an oxygen mask. A heart monitor beeped beside the bed and the heart beats were fast and uneven. Newts eyes were half opened and you I could hear the shallow breath he were taking. 

“ Newt?” Newts mother said calm. “I brought Thomas and Teresa with me. You said that you wanted to see them.” Newt looked up at his mom and smiled a bit.

” Yeah,” he whispered and my heart broke when I heard how broken Newt sounded. 

 

“ Can you...leave me...alone with t-them?” Newt shuttered to his mom. She nodded and looked up at me and Thomas again.

 

” If something happens, just yell. I will be right outside the door,” she said and walked out. I could hear the door close behind her. 

 

“ Newt?” Thomas whispered. I looked at him and I saw the tears in his eyes. 

 

“ Tommy...T-Teresa,” Newt mumbled.

 

” Hey Newt,” I said and slowly walked toward him. “How do you feel?” I knew that the answer was pretty obvious but I couldn’t find anything else to say. Newt smiled and I saw that the movement hurted to do.

 

” Awful,” He whispered. “ But...but I want you to know that...It wasn’t a s-suicide attempt.” I looked back at Thomas who had big eyes. 

 

“ it wasn’t a suicide attempt?” Thomas said. Newt shook his head.

 

” No....I had a fight with Gally and he...and he threw me...out of the window,” I gasped and I could feel Thomas moving forward to me.

 

” We have to find him,” Thomas said and his voice were deadly serious. “ He tried to kill you!” 

 

“ Maybe he will succeed,” Newt whispered. “ I know that I can die at any minute but I just want you to now that I lo-“ Newt stopped in the sentence. He lied perfectly still but his eyes were still open. 

“ Newt?” I asked. No answer. I realized that something had changed in the room but I couldn’t tribute out what?

 

” Teresa,” Thomas said. I turned to him and saw that a single tear were making its way down he’s cheek. “ I’m sorry...” Them I realized what was wrong. 

The heart monitor had stopped...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger!! Dum dum duuum! Okay so I don’t know how this chapter will be. And I don’t even now if I will either kill Newt or make him survive! I haven’t decided yet...What do you think? 
> 
> I hope that you liked the story and if you did leave kudos or a comment! Thank you for reading and I will try to update as soon as I can!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just wanted to say that I had this whole chapter done but then my phone just crashed and everything disappeared so I am pretty mad right now cause I had to write the whole chapter again and it took a while for me to write it so if this chapter seems a bit rushed, it is cause I already wrote it but it just disappeared...

**Thomas POV**

 

I couldn’t belive it. Newt had just stopped taking and now...now he was dead! His eyes were opened but they were shallow and didn’t show any emotions. Teresa didn’t seem to have realized what had happened.

 

” Newt?” She whispered.

 

“ Teresa...” I said. She looked up at me and I could see in her eyes when she realized what had happened. She shook her head and her eyes widened.

 

” No!” She said, a bit too loud.

 

” Teresa, I’m so sor-“ Teresa cut me off.

 

” No! NO!” She yelled and tears started to stream down her face. “ No, I...I can’t...I c-cant...” Teresa was crying to much to form a sentence and she slowly started to slide down to the ground. I catches her and soon we were both sitting on the ground. Teresa cried into my shoulder and I held her tight against me. 

A nurse seemed to have noticed the sound coming from the room because a couple of doctors ran into the room. I watched them coming in with syringe, a blue liquid and other medical stuffs. A kind nurse crouched down in front of me and Teresa and she looked really nice. 

 

“ I’m sorry but you have to leave,” She said. I nodded but every sound had become more quit and my vision had become blurry. I could feel wetness on my cheeks and realized that I was crying. 

I slowly stood up and Teresa followed my movement. The kind nurse helped us to the waiting room and then she left. Teresa has stopped crying by now but she looked devastated.

 

” Did I ever tell you about when I first met Newt?” She asked.

 

” No,” I said and frowned. She had never really talked about her and Newt more then that she loved him, like a brother. 

 

“ It was his first day here in glade high school.” She started. “ I saw him walking trough the corridor and she looked like he was in the edge of tears. I felt bad for him and wanted to tell him that everything would be alright. He looked like a person who had been trough a lot in his life. Which he had, I mean...His dad left him a couple of years earlier and his mom is his only family. No grandparents or cousins. But when I saw him in my English class, I started to speak to him. I told him my name and all that kind of stuffs. I told him a joke and he laughed, I said that I could drive him home from school if he wanted to and he said that that would be great. But a day later, when had gone into a empty classroom to get a white paper, I saw him again. But this time, he were crying and his wrists were covered in fresh cuts and blood. I didn’t say anything at first. All I did was to help him get cleaned up and then he cried into my shoulder. A couple of weeks later he told me that he had depression and social anxiety. I had almost figured that out and it didn’t really come by surprise. But we’ll, that’s how I met Newt...” Teresa ended the story.

I  looked down at her with big eyes. 

I had always thought that Newt had some sorts of depression but I never realized how bad it actually was. I looked up at the corridor and jumped a bit when I saw a doctor stand in front of me and Teresa.

 

” Hi,” The doctor said. 

 

“ Hi?” Teresa said, more like a question than a statement.

 

” I just wanted to say that Newt will be just fine,” the doctor continued.

 

” What?” Thomas asked. 

 

“ Newt. He will survive...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey!!! He won’t die! Thank you all for you’re comments, I really appreciate them. So I don’t really know what to write in the next chapters and if you have an idea just tell me in a comment! 
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed the story and if you did, leave kudos or a comment.!
> 
> Oh, and I watched Jurassic World with my brother today. That was one of the scariest movies I ever watched and my heart were beating none stop. But the movie was really good and I really recommend it for the people who hasn’t watched it!


	12. Chapter 12

Newts POV

 

The first thing I felt when I woke up was numbness. I didn’t feel anything and all I could register was that I was awake. I realized that I had to be on some kind of drug. 

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times before they could adjust themself to the brightness. I looked around and saw that I was in a room. The walls were white, the floor were white, the ceiling were white. I looked beside me and saw that a heartmonitor stood there. The beeping noise filled up my head and it gave me a light headache. 

 

Suddenly the white door opened and a woman came in.

 

” Hi there Isaac, I can see that you finally have woken up,” she looked nice and smiled a warm smile down at me. I tried to say something but he couldn’t let out a single sound more than a low whine.

 

” You will probably have problems to talk for a while, the woman said.” When you...fell, you hit something on you’re throat and it blocked your vocal chord and your respiratory. So you can have trouble breathing too for a while.” My eyes widened. I had realized that I was in  a hospital but I couldn’t remember how I  got there. The woman walked closer too me and took up a journal. 

 

“ Besides that your right wrist is broken, you have a big concussion, Two ribs are broken, one lung is crushed which can lead to more breathing problems and  your right knee is broken..,” The woman stopped and hesitated. She bit her lip and looked really sad. “ None of them are as injured as you’re left leg. From the left knee to your ankle the whole leg is crushed and...If you’re really lucky...you can walk again but right now...that change is only 5%.” She stopped And looked sadly at me. “ Even If you will be able to walk again...you will have a limp for the rest of you’re life. 

I remembered everything when she said that. The fight with Gally, How U ran up to the highest floor, How Gally pushed me  through the window.

 

” I need to ask you this Isaac...” The woman started. “ Was it a suicide attempt? We know that you have a depression because we spoke to Mrs Page. Was it a suicide?” I Shook my head. 

 

“ N-N-No...” I stuttered. “ H-He...p-pushed...m-me...” It hurted so much to only say those words and I tried to take a couple of deep breaths.

 

” Who pushed you?!” The nurse asked.

 

” G-Ga...lly...G-Gally...” I whispered and my throat felt like it was going to explode. “ H-Hurt...” 

 

“ Oh...You’re medicines.,” The nurse said and took up three bottles with pills and an inhaler. “ The blue pills is painkillers, the white pills is for you’re throat and the green pills is for insomnia. The inhaler is when you have problems with breathing and/or has panic attacks.”

Newt watched her put the pills on his nightstand and realized that he would have both them and his pills for anxiety and depression.

 

” And I will tell them about that..Gally pushes you,” The nurse said before she left. Newt closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Surprisingly, he did that almost Immediately!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt really short but it was all I had. Next chapter will probably be longer and I really look forward writing it because it’s when Teresa and Thomas meets Gally...Hehehe.... I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did leave a comment so I now.
> 
>  
> 
> And I saw ‘rings’ yesterday... Alone...It was so freaking creepy and I swear that I will NEVER be able to sleep properly again. So creepy....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa and Thomas decided to go look for Gally.

Teresa’s POV

 

It was  eight o’clock in the morning and the school was about to start. Me and Thomas actually didn’t want to go to school but we knew that we had to do that. Newt wouldn’t take visitors except his mom and both Thomas and me wanted to speak a word to Gally. 

 

I met Thomas outside of his house and he looked really upset. He jumped into my car and slammed the door shut.

 

” Hey, it’s a new car,” I said.

 

” Sorry T, but I can’t wait to just give Gally what he deserves!” Thomas said and gritted his teeth.

 

“ I know that but we can’t kill him!” I said and started to drive. 

  

“ And why not? He almost killed Newt!” Thomas said. 

 

“ I know but if we kill him, we are the one who goes into prison,” I say and glances at Thomas. 

 

“ But every time I think of him I gets so angry,” Thomas says.” I mean, how could he push Newt trough that window. He one that it would kill Newt!” 

 

“ Yeah, I know but everybody makes mistakes,” I said.

 

” THAT WASN'T A MISTAKE TERESA! HE PUSHED NEWT ON PURPOSE SO HE COULD DIE!!!” Thomas yelled. I almost stopped the car. Thomas didn’t use to get this angry but I knew why. Newt was something special to him and I knew that it would kill Thomas, if Newt had died.

 

” I know Thomas, I know...”

 

Thomas POV

 

When we entered the big school building we could feel that something was wrong. The students were quiet and I could hear the whispering. 

 

“ _Did you see the body?”_

 

_” Yeah, he was covered in blood”_

 

_” No way in hell that he would survive that!”_

 

_” I heard that it was a suicide attempt.”_

 

_” Well, he was a real freek that Newt guy,”_

 

I saw how Theresa tensed when they said “Freak” but I took her hand and looked her in her eyes to make her calm down. 

 

“ Let’s just go and beat Gally up,” I said to her. Teresa nodded and smiled a little bit.

it didn’t took long before we saw Gally. He was standing beside some lockers, talking to his friend. 

 

“ Gally!” Teresa yelled. Gally looked up and saw her and me walking towards him.

 

” Isn’t that the friends of the guy that jumped.” Gally a friend said.  Gallys body tensed and his eyes flickered.

 

” We need to talk to you” Teresa said to the frightened boy.

 

” About what?” Gally asked, still tries to act like nothing had happened.” The freak   is dead, right?”

 

” Newt?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.” No he didn’t died. He is alive but his fall wasn’t a suicide attempt, right?” Gally swallowed.

 

“ What do you want?” He asked.

 

” Just follow us, I think that we should go to the highest floor,” Theresa said. 

 

“ John, leave,” Gally said to his fried. That just shook his head before he left. Whispering something about freak. “ We can’t go to that floor?” Gally said.

 

” Why?” I asked. 

 

“ Because the police has locks of that floor. They are still looking for answers. But neither them think it was a suicide attempt because...they founded blood in the corridor...” Gally whispered. I looked at Teresa and saw how she looked more and more angry.

 

” Did you hurted him before you threw him out of that fucking window?” She hissed. I had never seen her so angry before. 

 

“ He pushed me too,” Gally whispered, he started to look angry too. “ And what do you want to don’t tell anyone about me and Newts...fight?”

 

” We will tell Gally,” I said. “ And we need you to go to the police station and turn in yourself.”

 

” Hell no!” Gally said and started to run. I ran after him and took his arm. I dragged him into an empty classroom and Teresa followed. 

 

“ Do you want to do this the easy way .org the hard way?” I asked him. Gally didn’t answer. I took a deep breath before I punched him in his face. 

 

“ I would love to kill you but I ain’t that nice to you,” I said and kicked him in his stomach. Gally whines and Teresa grabbed my arm.

 

” Dont make it too hard for us to let him turn us in.” She said. “ we need him as unharmed as we can,” I looked down at Gally who had his nose bleeding and a blue eye. 

 

“ It’s you’re lucky day,” I said through gritted teeth.” Now let’s get you to the police,”

 

 

 

Teresa drove me and Gally to the police station. I held his wrist so he wouldn’t scrub away and he looked so mad when we entered the big white building. 

 

“ What do you want?” A man in the reception asked. He looked really bored.I looked at Gally who glares at the man.

 

” I am going to turn myelf in,” Gally said.

 

” For what?” The man said and he suddenly looked  much more engaged now.

 

” For the murder attempt on Isaac Newton...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t update another chapter tomorrow cause I’m going to my grandparents summer place and it is absolutely no WIFI there so I won’t update tomorrow but maybe on Sunday. 
> 
> I hope that you liked the chapter and I got kinda nervous writing this because I didn’t know how much they should beat up Gally and all that kinda of atuffa but I hope that this will be enough!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> And I have started to watch a new serie in Newtflix. (See what I did there ;) )It’s called the 100 and damn that is a really good serie. I actually just finished season one so season two, here I come!


	14. Chapter 14

 

> Teresa’s POV

 

It was Saturday and I woke up to my phone ringing. It had been a couple of days since Gally had turned himself in and he would have house arrest until Newt was enough well to be on a trial. I still wasn’t allowed to see him and Newts mom wouldn’t really talk about his condition. But after every time she had visit him, she looked happier.

 

I rolled over to my side and put my phone to my ear. It was Newts moms voice that answered.

 

” Hi Teresa,”

 

” Hi Mrs Newton,”

 

” I just got a call from the hospital and they said that friends can visit Newt if they want to. And I was wondering if I could drive you and Thomas to the hospital so you can meet Newt,” Mrs Newton said. Teresa immediately got wide awake and she sat up.

 

” Sure, I’ll text Thomas. When can you pick us up?” Teresa asked.

 

” I’ll come to you at 12:30 pm?” Mrs Newton asked

 

“ Sure,” Teresa said. 

 

“ great. I’ll talk to you then,” Theresa putted her phone down on her night again and looked at her digital watch. It was almost 11 am.

i had slept for almost 10 hours. In one and a half hour Thomas and I would be on our way to the hospital!

 

**1 and a half hour later**

 

Mrs Newton stopped the car outside of the big hospital. Me and Thomas quickl ran out of the car and in to the white building. 

The woman in the reception looked up when she saw me, Mrs  Newton and Thomas waking toward her. 

 

“ Mrs Newton!” She said and smiled.” Are you here to see your son?”

 

” Yes, and today I am bringing Thomas and me,” Mrs Newton said and nodded at the two cousins.

 

” Nice to see you,” The woman in the desk said.” Well, you know were to find Isaac,” Mrs Newton nodded and made a sign for Thomas and me to follow her.  She stopped outside of a white door. The number ‘250’ stood on it with big red letters and Mrs Newton opened the door. 

 

“ I’ll tell him that you’re here,” she said. “ I’ll tell you when to come in.” Thomas and me saw how Mrs Newton entered the room but she left the door slightly opened. I could hear her speak.

 

” Hi honey, you have some visitors,”

 

” Who...?” Newts voice were raspy and tired and my eyes widened when I heard him.

 

” It’s Thomas and Teresa,” Mrs Newton said. “ I’ll tell them to come in!” Mrs Newton walked out again and when she came back her eyes were watery.

 

” He doesn’t talk much because he hurt his throat in the fall. He looks pretty awful but he is alive and awake but he is really tired,” She said. “ Now go in and see him.” I nodded and together Thomas and me started to walk into the room. When I was Newt I almost fell down to the ground. He looked really awful. He was sickly pale and his eyes were bloodshot, his hands were covered in bandage and his throat had a thick, white bandage too. His body was covered in bruises and his left leg was covered in bandage. 

Newts eyes was only half opened and he had something sticking in onto his nose and he had other tubes sticking in into his skin.

 

” Newt?” I whispered. His gaze seemed to be focusing on me and Thomas and when he saw us, he smiled.

 

“ Teresa?...Tommy...?” Thomas walked past me and crouched down beside Newts bed.

 

“ Hi Newt...” He said.

 

“ W-where’s...Gally?” Newt whispered.

 

” He’s on house arrest,” Thomas whispered back. “ When you get better it will be a trial.” 

 

“ Good..” Newt whispered.

 

**Thomas POV**

 

I sat down next to Newt and watched him. He looked awful but also pretty. The pale skin and blond hair actually looked good on him. 

 

“ I’m sorry...” Newt whispered.

 

“ For What?” I asked.

 

” For making you worried...” Newt said and I could see how much pain he was in.

 

” You have nothing to be sorry for,” I said. “ Shouldn’t you have painkillers?”

 

” They doesn’t work..” Newt whispered. I reached out to grab his hand. I saw how a single tear fell down from his eyes and he swallowed. “ Tommy..it hurts so much..” He said and a sob wrecked his body.

 

” Hey Newt. It’s okay,” I said and stroke away some blond hair from his eyes. Our eyes met and none of us could pull away. Suddenly it just happened and...

 

I kissed Newt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired!!! I am sleeping enough hours every day but I am always tired! I think it is the hotness because it is like 30 degrees Celsius here ever day and I am not use to that. Oh, I can’t wait till autumn. 
> 
> But I hope that you liked the chapter and if you did, leave kudos or a comment!


	15. Chapter 15

**Newts POV**

 

I stared at Tommy when he stopped kissing me. I was so shocked and I didn’t even kissed him back. When he saw my facial expression he looked ashamed and a little bit hurt. Teresa, who stood next to the door looked unbelievably happy. 

 

“ Shit, Newt I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you” Tommy said. I looked at him again and smiled.

 

” I’ll let you have some privacy,” Teresa said and left the room. 

 

“ It was a bad move, wasn’t it?” Tommy was still talking about that but I shook my head.

 

“ No,” I said.” I was just so surprised...I have never been kissed before...”

 

” Really?” Tommy looked really surprised. “ Did you like it?” 

 

“ I didn’t have enough time to decide,” I said. “ Maybe if you kiss me again, I can see if I like it or not.” Tommya nodded and looked deep into my eyes. Our lips met again and this time, it didn’t took me by surprise. I kissed him back and I could feel him smiling. When we broke apart I smiled at him too.

 

” Dis you like it?” Thomas asked me.

 

” I really enjoyed it,” I said. “ I already want to kiss you again...”

 

” When you get out from the hospital,” Thomas started. “ I would love to go on a date with you,” 

 

“ I look forward to it!” I said. But suddenly all the happiness flooded away. ‘What if he was lying?’ ‘What if he was just saying all this kinda of stuff,’ 

 

“ Newt What’s wrong?” Thomas asked. I looked at him and suddenly the air got too thin. “ Newt, are you okay?”! Thomas was almost yelling now. I couldn’t get enough oxygen into my lungs and black spot covered my vision.

 

” Newt What do I do?” Thomas asked me, I could see how freaked out he were. 

 

“ Inhale....” I stuttered. Thomas took up the inhaler from my nightstand and gave it to me. I took it and put it in my mouth. I took a deeper breath and everything got clear again. 

 

“ What was that?” Thomas asked.

 

” My throat got hurt and I will have more panic attacks or breathing problems,” I said.

 

” No, I mean...What triggered it?” Thomas asked.

 

” My thoughts...” I whispered. Thomas eyes darkened.

 

” You’re still having suicidal thoughts?” He whispered. I nodded and I could feel how my eyes welled up with tears. 

 

“ Newt...” Thomas took my hand. “ I promise that I will do anything to make you happy again!”

 

” You’re only saying that...” I whispered.

 

“ No Newt, I have liked you since day one and I am in love with you! Nothing can make me change m mind and I want you to be happy! Just trust me Okay?”

 

” I trust you,” My voice were weak. “ And I’m in love with you too.”

 

” Newt, when you get out of here. We are going to put Gally in jail, okay?” Thomas said. “ And after that...I will try to fix you!”

 

” You don’t have to try...” I said. “ You already have...”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! It’s going to be an epilogue but I thought that this would be a good ending. I am sad that the story will be over soon but I have been working on a new Newtmas AU called, bleeding out. The story is only one chapter for now but it will be more! 
> 
> Write down which you’re favorite chapter was and I hope that the story was good! So in a couple of day the story will have an epilogue and maybe and AN but the official story is closed!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left kudos or a comment, they kept me going till the end!


	16. Epilogue

Newt got out of the hospital a couple of weeks later. He had to have crutches for a month before he could learn how to walk again. But he will always have a limp in a constant reminder of what had happened. 

Newt started to date Thomas when he got out and together they could fight away Newts depression. 

 

They went to the same college and lived in the same room. When college was over they moved into a apartment together. 

Thomas proposed to Newt when they were 22 years old. Newt said yes and they got married. 

 

One year later they adopted a child. It was a boy and they named him Chuck. They lived a happy life as a family and three years later they adopted Rachel. 

 

Thomas helped Newt cure his depression but sometimes Newt could have really bad days, like most of the people has. 

But they loved each other’s their whole life. And nothing could ever change that!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey the story is officially over.. :(  
> But I have two stories that I am writing right now. It is bleeding out, one chapter is out in that story and Dark on me, that is a Maze runner, hunger games crossover, and two chapters is out in that.
> 
> I just wanted to thank everyone who has read the story, left kudos or a comment. That has really kept me going. So thank you so much till everybody!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So how was the chapter? I hope that I at least did a okey job and I really hope that it was sad. I would really appreciate if you leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
